Xallen
Xallen is the current wielder of the Kage no Honō and a character made and used by MechaZero101. Appearance Xallen is muscular and of average height, he wears a black muscle shirt, red boots and thumbless gloves. Xallen has a haircut similar to that of a Supreme Kai, only red. The bald spots however, are covered in short black hair. Xallen has red pupils, and black eye brows. Personality Xallen is a serious, blunt and scary person. He does not make jokes often and while he may make some, he usually chooses to side with being serious to the subject. He also is not afraid to voice his opinions and thoughts. Xallen, however, is by no means non-friendly, as one can be his friend. Xallen is also a prideful man, usually underestimating his enemies. In a fight, Xallen will most likely rely and skills and strategies. Xallen can show a scary and extremely unpleasant side in battle, willing to brutally finish off his enemies in... well, brutal ways. However, he can end his foe's life rather quickly if he believes that they don't deserve that level of pain. Despite this, he's good at heart, and will help those in need, even if it means turning on his allies, showing that he will do anything for the greater cause. Backstory Xallen was an impressive kid who wandered Japan for a few years until he came into contact with a martial artist, who easily defeated him using some sort of magic. The martial artist took in Xallen as his student and heir, teaching him all about martial arts, and some other subjects. Later on, Xallen's home was attacked by an army of bandits who sought to kill the martial artist and steal the spiritual energy known as the Kage no Honō. The martial artist passed it onto Xallen and went in to fight the army, dying in the fight. Enraged, Xallen unleashed a blast so powerful, it annihilated the entire army. Xallen went inside the house they were in and grabbed two katanas, leaving for now. Xallen crossed the seas and went all the way to Sweden, training for the next years, learning more about the Kage no Honō, and dealing with the spite and rage kept hidden deep inside his heart. Abilities *''Kage no Honō: Xallen is able to control an ancient spiritual energy. In a sense, this energy is sentient and does it's best to help it's owner. The Kage no Honō is extremely hard to master but it pays off well.'' **'Energy Manipulation:' The Kage no Honō enables Xallen to use it's energy, which is very powerful. ***''Shadowflame Cannon:'' Xallen puts his hand on the palm of his other and raises his arms next to his head on the left side. He then focuses energy from his heart to his hands as a ball of energy appears. Finally, he thrusts his arms forward, unleashing a powerful energy beam. ***''Supernova:'' Xallen raises his arms up in the air, and starts charging up energy right above him. Once enough energy is gathered, Xallen hurls an often huge ball of energy at his foes. The blast's power and size depends on how much energy was gathered, or on how strong the energy was. ***''Black Hole Bomb:'' Xallen raises his arm, his hand pointing forward. He then focuses his energy and causes it to travel through his arm and into his hand, forming a big ball of energy, he then releases the energy as the ball speeds towards the target. **'Fire Manipulation:' The Kage no Honō grants Xallen the ability to manipulate fire. Xallen's fire is grey in color. **'Lightning Manipulation:' The Kage no Honō can grant the user the ability to manipulate lightning and thunder. In Xallen's case, the lightning is black. **'Earth Manipulation:' Xallen is able to control and manipulate the Earth. **'Incomplete Ice Manipulation:' Xallen is able to partially control some ice. **'Incomplete Water Manipulation:' Xallen is able to partially control some water. **'Teleportaion:' The Kage no Honō enables the user to teleport, however, it's horribly limited. **'Flight:' The Kage no Honō allows Xallen to fly at Mach 5 speeds at max. *'Enhanced Strength:' Xallen's strength is greatly improved, being able to lift thing tens of times bigger and larger than him. *'Enhanced Agility:' Xallen is very agile. *'Enhanced Speed:' Xallen is able to run extremely fast on the ground. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Xallen is able to run and fight for extended amounts of time. *'Enhanced Durability:' Xallen is able to tank attacks that can be considered fatal to some. *'Enhanced Senses:' Xallen's senses and reflexes are greatly enhanced. *'Enhanced Regeneration:' Through the use of the Kage no Honō and his own regenerative capabilities, Xallen is able to quickly heal wounds. *'Abnormal Resistance:' Xallen is able to resist abnormalities such as poison and toxic for an extended amount of time. *'Huge Lung Capacity:' Xallen is able to stay alive without Oxygen for a long amount of time. Weapons *'Blades of Sorrow:' Xallen uses to katanas as his main weapons. The blades are able to absorb some of his energy to enhanced their power. Weaknesses *'Power Absorption:' Xallen is vulnerable to having his power sucked out. *'Arrogance:' Xallen's arrogance could potentially screw him over. Trivia *Xallen's name was thought up on the spot, having been changed a few times. Some names that were considered were 'Xallan' and 'Xane'. This was due to MechaZero's inability to make up really catchy and original names. *Xallen was originally a childish, careless character who did anything that pleased him because he was strong, he was still good at heart though. Now, Xallen is a much more serious character. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Flying Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (MechaZero101)